evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Power Can Be a Weakness/Gallery
Gallery Images Jafar imprisoned by the power he sought.png|Jafar imprisoned by the very cosmic magic he sought to obtain as a genie. Morgana imprisoned by the trident's power.png|Morgana imprisoned by the trident's magical power. Sa'Luk trapped by his own greed.png|Sa'luk transforming into a gold statue by the Hand of Midas. Chick Hicks' defeat.jpg|Chick Hicks booed off the stage. Jasper's mistake.png|Jasper get corrupted after fusing with one of Gem Monsters. Kai destroyed.png|Kai obliterated as Po's Chi overwhelms him, being destroyed by the very power he planned to obtain. Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber becomes disintegrated to his death, destroyed by the very power he planned to obtain. vault_horror10.jpg|Moore destroyed by the voodoo magic he used to destroy the art critics and dealers who ridiculed him Castle-in-the-Sky-hayao-miyazaki-27710818-500-281.jpg|Muska blinded by the very power he went out to control. Sunset_Shimmer_inside_spiraling_rainbow_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer defeated by the Crown's magic. Skinner's defeat.jpg|Archibald Snatcher deformed by the power he sought to hold, and then later exploded. Aqua Monster.jpg|Lorenzini transforming into a sea monster by the magic water instead of making him powerful. The Horned King destroyed.jpeg|The Horned King sucked into the Black Cauldron, destroyed by the very magic artifact he went out to use for evil. Doomed_Ben_Ravencroft.JPG|Ben Ravencroft being sucked into the spell book he desperately seeks alongside his evil ancestress Sarah. ht26.jpg|Hansel and Gretel fatten up by the Truffles (literally biting off more than they can chew). Halloweentown_12_-_Kalabar_is_defeated.jpg|Kalabar getting destroyed by the magic of Merlin's Talisman he desperately wanted. 152417677.jpg|Grady becoming too big to do anything even ride a horse. 342.jpg|Professor Pericles getting killed by the power he seek out to gain to rule the world. Tord's Power Weakness.png|Tord's obtainment and loss of power upon his defeat. Chapman_with_the_shock_collar_on_his_own_neck.jpg|Happy Chapman with the shock collar placed around his own neck. Ronan the Accuser destroyed by the Infinity Stone's power.png|Ronan the Accuser meets his doom when the Guardians of the Galaxy overwhelm him with the Power Stone. Judge Doom-Baby .png|Judge Doom gets melted by The Dip. You Asked for it Gale turned into Gold.jpg|Gale turned into a gold statue by The Golden Egg, but the curse of The Golden Egg is reversible. hoskins_defeat.png|Vic Hoskins meeting his match at the claws of Delta when he was intent on using her as a weapon. Storm_King_crystallized_and_falling_to_the_ground_MLPTM.jpg|The Storm King petrified back by Tempest Shadow. Vector marooned on the moon.png|Vector trapped on the moon. Vlcsnap-2018-06-14-15h42m47s138.png|Rasputin getting destroyed by his own powers after Anastasia breaks his Reliquary. Toht.jpg|Arnold Ernst Toht gets melted by the Ark's ethereal flames. Wizard_of_Oz_Melting_Colorized.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West's weakness was water that melted and killed her. 7D43C0AA-20AE-4499-BBDA-34E7B8C8A517.jpeg|Dr. Facilier gets dragged to Hell by "Friends on the Other Side" after Tiana destroyed his Talisman, making him unable to repay his debt. The Defeat.jpg|Pitch Black getting attacked and dragged by his own nightmares. Max Mordon Mummy.jpg|Max Mordon transformed into a mummy by the very power to make him immortal he went out to seek. Old_Mordred.png|Mordred aged into an extremely old man by the power he used to rule the world. quirrel_defeat.png|Professor Quirrell defeated by the power of the Sorcerer's Stone. Snoke Death.png|Snoke getting killed by Kylo Ren. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9405.jpg|Rourke transformed into a crystallized monster by the very power he planned to obtain. Screen Shot 2018-08-21 at 5.11.27 PM.png|Unicron's only weakness was the power of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership which was used to destroy him once and for all. Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8128.jpg|The Toad gets his foot stuck in ice by the very power he used to freeze the rodents for his cubist collection. King_Sombra's_defeat_S3E2.png|King Sombra's only way for him to be defeated and killed is by using the magic of the Crystal Heart. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10015.jpg|Mother Gothel's true age is revealed after Flynn cuts off the magical power source she sought to obtain within Rapunzel's hair. Videos Top 10 Villains Destroyed by the Power they Sought Category:Galleries